O Melhor Natal de Toda a Minha Vida
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT UA - Draco faz uma promessa a Gina ainda jovens. Mas os anos passam e ele se mostrou um cafajeste. Ela cansou de esperar e marcou seu casamento.Afinal, ela já é adulta e não acredita mais em romance. Mas Draco vai aceitar perder assim tão fácil.


***.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Especial de Natal *.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

O Melhor Natal de Toda a Minha Vida!

.

Tem dias que nada te faz sair da cama e você tem que se arrastar e buscar todas as forças que tem dentro de si mesma pra conseguir se levantar.

Você sabe que o dia não vai ter nada de especial mas mesmo assim, você mente pra si mesma porque precisa de um bom motivo pra levantar. Você sabe que tem que levantar!

Afinal, você tem responsabilidades e sabe que o mundo não gira por si só.

Não importa se é trabalho, estudo ou um compromisso qualquer, você sabe que todos precisam fazer a sua parte e que provavelmente, você não é a única que está enfrentando o dilema dos cobertores quentinhos neste exato momento.

Mas nesse momento, isso nem passa pela sua cabeça!

E mesmo assim, tem uma vozinha dentro de você que te diz: Levanta! Coragem!

Então você diz pra si mesma que lá fora tem um mundo de descobertas e coisas novas estao te esperando. Coisas que podem mudar a sua vida se você tiver a coragem necessária para sair da cama naquele instante.

E então você se levanta.

E nesse momento descobre que o dia esta muito mais frio do que você pensava e não há melhor lugar no mundo do que sua cama e seus travesseiros.

E você luta contra si mesma porque lá no fundo sabe que se voltar, vai passar bem mais do que os cinco minutos que acabou de prometer a si mesma.

E é ai que o primeiro dilema do dia começa: se conseguir ficar fora da cama, vai ficar com a sensação de que nada no mundo vale a sua cama e o seu conforto. Se voltar pra cama, apesar do calor dos cobertores, vai se sentir uma fracassada consigo mesma por não ter força de vontade suficiente pra conseguir levantar. E pode até ficar rolando de um lado pra outro se estiver preocupada com a hora e não vai dormir os cincos minutos prometidos... ou pior: vai pegar no sono bem quando os cinco minutos acabarem e você consequentemente vai querer mais cinco.

Esses dias existem na vida de qualquer um!

Dias como hoje! Em que eu estou congelando!

Justo eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, tão acostumada com o calor dos trópicos estou aqui, na Noruega!

Não, é isso mesmo! Você não ouviu errado: NORUEGA!

E por que?

Porque desde que o meu avô se curou de uma doença rara, ele faz questão de me carregar pra todo lugar! E a mamãe tá tão feliz que o pai dela se curou, que não nega nada pra ele! Eu entendo que meu avô passou por um susto grande e que agora ele queira aproveitar mais a vida, mas confesso que eu já tô me cansando de ser a bonequinha dele: compra isso, compra aquilo, leva pra tal festa, pra tal ocasião... Aff!!! Começo a lembrar quando a Luna, a Fleur e a Gabrielle reclamavam das reuniões que elas tinham que passar horas sorrindo. E de como o Draco dizia que a falsidade e o veneno rolavam soltos nessas reuniões!

Ah... que saudade do Draco! Saudade da época em que éramos adolescentes...

A vida mudou tanto! Quem me dera nunca ter crescido!

Olho no relógio e de repente o dilema do voltar ou não voltar pra cama se mostra sem sentido. Já são quase 8:30 e eu não quero correr o risco de perder o café da manha que é servido até (pasmem) 9hs! Onde já se viu um café da manha ser servido até as nove? Tá, eu podia pedir no quarto, mas tem coisas que eu não consigo mudar em mim... e nem quero! O vovô pode tentar o quanto quiser, mas nunca vai me transformar numa patricinha mimada! Eu não preciso do dinheiro dele! Nunca precisei! Não vai ser agora que tá tudo certo que eu vou precisar. Já sou uma mulher adulta!

Até parece que ele não conhece Gina Weasley!

Bom, não conhece mesmo! Já que ele tentou boicotar meu contrato com a Histonn Perfumn! Disse que uma autentica Villannov não precisava trabalhar!

Vê se eu posso com isso? Brigamos feio, mas ele superou essa. Afinal, a Histonn Perfumn não é só um trabalho pra mim e eu amo - ou amava - ser a garota propaganda da marca... Eu já estou quase no final do meu terceiro contrato, falta só um mês. Só mais um mês!

Um mês e nunca mais Histonn Perfumn! Nunca mais Draco Malfoy!

O que o Draco tem a ver com a Histonn Perfumn? Longa história... deixa eu tomar meu banho primeiro!

Ligo o chuveiro e cai uma água quentinha... delicia! Ser uma Villannov também tem seus lados bons, como esse sabonete liquido caríssimo comprado na França que eu estou usando e essa banheira de água quente... não, não posso tomar um banho de banheira agora! Só chuveiro!

Meu avô sempre diz que eu devo esquecer essa loucura de perfumes em que se baseia a minha vidinha e partir pra outra. Ele sempre disse que há outros meninos no mundo bem mais "interessantes" que o "herdeiro Malfoy" e que eu deveria expandir os meus horizontes.

E foi o que eu fiz, acreditem ou não!

O nome dele? Theo Theakis, um grego que conheci numa viagem a Grécia com meu avô há cerca de um ano. Na verdade, fomos apresentados pelo meu avô. Conversávamos pela internet desde então e há seis meses ele veio para o Brasil e me pediu em casamento. Estamos noivos! Vamos nos casar em um mês!

Tá, ele tem quase a idade do meu pai. Mas quando você ama demais e não é correspondida, você pára de acreditar nessa baboseira romântica de adolescente e descobre que mais vale ser amada do que amar de verdade.

Afinal, se o cara vale a pena e gosta de você, porque não dar uma chance a ele? O amor pode aparecer depois. E se não aparecer dentro de alguns meses, cada um pro seu lado. Afinal, estamos no século XXI, nada é pra sempre! E depois, hoje em dia, não é preciso casar pra certas coisas que nossas mães tem vergonha de citar!

Tá, algumas não tem. Mas a minha tem! E foi um saco ter sido criada numa família assim, tão "certinha"!

E de repente você descobre que a vida não é como eles te ensinaram e que eles não eram tão certinhos como diziam ser pra você e isso te dá uma imensa revolta porque você obedeceu eles, fez tudo como eles te ensinaram e não chegou onde eles diziam que você chegaria se fizesse o que eles mandaram.

E ninguém diz nada quando você não chegou lá, nenhum apoio ou palavra de conforto. Muito pelo contrario: eles te apontam o dedo com vergonha de você!

E então todos começam a cobrar de você algo que ninguém nunca te ensinou e isso é TAO injusto! E tudo que você quer é ficar longe deles, nem que seja por um tempo.

Foi nessa hora que eu fui morar na casa do meu avô.

Não que eu não gostasse dos meus pais, mas eu tava tão magoada, que não quis mais vê-los por algum tempo. E foi nessa hora, sem cobranças, que eu comecei a crescer de verdade!

No inicio, meu avo disse que eu não precisava trabalhar se eu não quisesse, mas eu quis. E então, sem medo de procurar emprego e ter alguém apontando pra você na sua própria casa e rindo do seu salário, eu sai por esse mundo afora com um jornal na mao, um currículo quase em branco e muita coragem.

Foi numa conversa pela internet com Draco que ele sugeriu que eu me cadastrasse no site da empresa dele. Eu disse que não tinha experiência alguma e ele me disse que eu deveria tentar. Me chamaram para um teste de foto e então surgiu meu primeiro emprego: modelo da Histonn Perfumn. O salário não era muito bom no inicio, mas eu recebi um aumento legal e deu pra pagar minha faculdade e começar a pagar o meu apartamento. E é neste emprego onde estou até hoje. Fui subindo aos poucos e hoje sou o principal rosto da marca. E o mais importante disso tudo é que com esse emprego, eu ia a todos os eventos da Histonn Perfumn e acabei me aproximando ainda mais dos pais dele.

Não sei se Draco tem algo a ver com eu ter conseguido esse emprego. Tá, é bem provável que tenha, mas isso não importa mais agora. Esse ano acaba a minha faculdade de marketing, acaba o meu terceiro contrato da Histonn Perfumn, acaba tudo!

Vida nova! Vou sair do Brasil, vou largar esse emprego, vou me afastar da minha família e começar uma vida nova ao lado de Theo Theakis. Bem longe de tudo... bem longe de Draco Malfoy!

Theo Theakis me aceita e me ama! E não tem vergonha de me assumir para o mundo! O que tem demais ele namorar a garota propaganda da Histonn Perfumn? Essa descupinha de estereótipo de que executivo que namora modelo não é confiável nunca colou pra mim!

Estou cansada de migalhas!

Nem sei dizer quando Draco entrou na minha vida.

Nós éramos dois adolescentes com seus problemas da idade. Viramos amigos inseparáveis. Era no ombro dele que eu chorava e ele também desabafava comigo seus problemas em ser o herdeiro da Histonn Perfumn. Esperavam demais dele!

Não foi uma escolha dele ir estudar na Inglaterra. Mas ele sabia que era necessário e eu nunca vi alguém levar suas responsabilidades tão a sério quanto Draco Malfoy. Ele sabia o nome que carregava e sabia que com isso, ele tinha a obrigação de ser brilhante, um verdadeiro homem de negócios.

Então ele me deixou.

Ele me prometeu que assim que voltasse, nós iríamos namorar e ia ser sério.

Eu nem me lembro quando comecei a ser sua amante.

Mentira. Claro que me lembro!

Foi seis meses depois dele ter partido.

Ele voltou por uma semana e disse que estava morrendo de saudades. Eu não resisti... Ele me levou para um hotel 5 estrelas e ficamos na suite presidencial. Foi maravilhoso! E foi também a primeira rosa vermelha que recebi dele.

Foi assim que nosso caso começou. E é assim que ele acontece... a cada seis ou sete meses.

Ele vem da Inglaterra pra passar uns tempos no Brasil e invariavelmente, na ultima noite antes de partir, ele passa no meu apartamento e me dá uma noite inesquecível e então, no dia seguinte, eu geralmente acordo com uma rosa vermelha ao lado do travesseiro e o perfume dele parece que fica lá por meses...

Era só uma faculdade de administração! Então ele resolveu ficar pra fazer marketing e agora tá fazendo direito.

E então o papaizinho dele resolve abrir uma filial na Inglaterra e quem acaba sendo o escolhido pra cuidar das coisas por lá?

E toda vez que ele vem me ver, ele diz: "Só mais um pouquinho, minha ruiva."

E eu já to de saco cheio disso!

Eu não sou mulher pra ser amante! Cansei de ser seu casinho sujo!

Eu sei muito bem que tipo de mulher você vê em mim: uma mulher pra se divertir quando vem ao Brasil! Ficando comigo por uma noite, escondido, sem contar a ninguém... E sei que não sou a única! O que me dá ainda mais raiva!

Eu cresci, Draco. Demorou mas eu cresci. E hoje eu sei o tipo de traste que você é!

Com determinação se misturando com raiva pelas minhas veias, desligo o chuveiro e me enrolo na toalha.

Tenho a certeza que vou congelar antes que consiga me vestir.

Pego uma roupa do guarda-roupa rápido, sem sequer olhar direito para a peça.

Droga! Esqueci de separar antes de entrar no chuveiro. Mal o dia tinha começado e minha cabeça já tava a mil por hora!

Depois de vestir que paro para olhar a roupa: branca! Uma calça e um casaco branco. Brancos como aquele dia frio e branco! Tudo tava branco lá fora: neve, neve, neve pra todo lado. E adivinha o que íamos fazer hoje? Andar na neve! Theo tinha dito que a Noruega era onde ficava a casa do verdadeiro papai noel e ele "tinha" que me mostrar!

Confesso que fiquei até empolgada com a idéia de ver neve e fiquei me imaginando fazendo todas as coisas que a gente vê nos filmes. Mas depois que você sente como é frio, fazer bonecos de neve, guerra de bolas de neve e anjos de neve não parecem a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

Coloco uma bota branca, faço duas tranças e coloco um gorro branco. Sei que o branco contrasta fortemente com o vermelho dos meus cabelos mas é assim que em sinto: uma menina dos trópicos no meio de uma geladeira.

Meu avô e Theo conversam animadamente na sala do hotel. Cumprimento meu avô com um beijo no rosto e meu noivo, Theo, com um beijo rápido na boca. Passo por eles e vou para o restaurante tomar um bom chocolate quente.

Nossa... como é bom!

Nem consigo comer nada e vou direto falar com o garçom para ver se posso falar com o chefe.

Ele autoriza a minha entrada na cozinha e eu pergunto a ele que chocolate era aquele.

Ele estava me dando a receita e eu anotava tudo mentalmente quando o garçom aparece com um homem provavelmente da minha idade, que pelo que o garçom tinha dito, também apreciou o chocolate quente.

Paraliso quando o homem diz a primeira palavra e eu escuto o timbre de sua voz.

Era ele. No mesmo momento meus pensamentos se tornam confusos e toda a determinação que tinha em mim há poucos minutos atrás se esvai e tudo que eu quero é abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto eu senti saudades desde a ultima vez em que ele esteve em meu apartamento.

'- Prazer, Malfoy. Sou um grande apreciador de chocolates e seu chocolate quente é maravilhoso. Nunca tomei nada parecido! Que tipo de chocolate o senhor usa?'

'- Nossa, dois jovens querendo saber sobre o meu chocolate! Que maravilha! Estava agora mesmo contando a receita a Senhorita Weasley.'

Só nesse momento Draco parece reparar que era eu quem estava ali conversando com o chefe.

Também... tão diferente! E na Noruega...

Era praticamente impossível pensar em encontrar alguém ali por acaso.

'- Ginevra...'

'- Olá Draco!'

'- Ah, já se conhecem?'

'- Me desculpe.' – digo ao chefe um pouco sem jeito – 'Draco é filho do meu chefe. Eu... apenas fiquei espantada. Jamais esperava encontra-lo na Noruega.'

De repente o chocolate perdeu o interesse pra mim. Conversamos algo qualquer na frente do chefe e depois foi o Draco que terminou a conversa. Eu apenas fiquei ouvindo de lado.

Promessas... sempre promessas... Eu lutei sozinha e contra a vontade da minha família inteira e me tornei modelo da empresa do pai dele. Minha mãe ficou horrorizada quando eu disse que estava indo para o meu apartamento! Tudo por ele!

Assinei o meu terceiro contrato como modelo principal. Tive um pouco de sorte e talvez ele tenha mexido os pauzinhos um pouco. Mas sou bonita, muito bonita. E nesse ramo que estou, se não for bonita, você não tem chance! Nem se for velha...

Fiz de tudo pra me aproximar da família dele, pensando que assim, me tornaria ainda mais importante pra ele. Mas nada mudou! E está sendo assim desde então. Eu já avisei para o pai dele que não quero uma renovação e pedi uma oportunidade no setor administrativo da empresa, mas meus planos mudaram. A família Malfoy não me interessa mais.

Meu ultimo contrato com a Histonn Perfumn está para vencer e eu só quero ficar longe de Draco até que isso aconteça pra que eu possa sumir e rancar essas paginas da minha vida!

Saímos da cozinha juntos.

'- Há quanto tempo, minha ruiva!'

'- Desde a ultima vez que você resolveu me ver? Alguns meses, talvez seis ou sete.'

Eram sete meses e meio. Mas eu não ia admitir que lembrava a data correta.

'- O que faz na Noruega? Ainda mais no natal?'

'- O que faço da minha vida não importa mais pra você. Assim como o que você faz da sua não importa pra mim, estou certa?'

'- Não, não está. Me interesso muito pela vida da minha futura esposa. Mas não vou te forçar a falar nada. Apenas me espanta você não passar o natal com sua família, como faz todos os anos. Como estao todos? Tem noticias de nosso amigos?'

'- Todos estao bem. Deve saber que Zabini e Luna começaram a namorar. Harry e Gabrielle marcaram o casamento. Collin se assumiu como bi e esta namorando a Fleur. E Rony e Mione continuam com o noivado eterno. Sua outra amante, Cho, começou a namorar o Neville. E algo me diz que você não vai mais ser em vindo no apartamento dela, já que eles tão muito firmes e pretendem marcar o casamento em breve. Acho que você perdeu um dos seus brinquedos, Draco.'

'- Gina, que história é essa de sua outra amante? Eu não tenho amantes.' – ele disse branco. Como mentia mal!

'- Não? Ora, e o que é um homem que visita uma mulher de duas a três vezes por ano, dorme com ela e sai ainda de madrugada? E não negue, eu sei que já fez isso com Cho também. Coloquei detetives particulares na sua cola das duas ultimas vezes que foi ao Brasil. Sei que passou uma noite na casa dela também.'

'- Eu estava jogando poker. Cho é uma eximia jogadora e eu pedi para ela me ensinar alguns truques. Isso é bom para os negocios. É a diversão dos grandes homens de poder.'

'- Eu não sou idiota, Draco Malfoy! Não ofenda a minha inteligência! Mas pouco me interessa o que você fazia com a Cho. Sua vida não é mais da minha conta.'

'- Pra que todo esse ataque, você nunca reclamou de nada! Nem das minhas visitas, nem do emprego que te arrumei! E eu te prometi que quando eu acabasse os meus estudos...'

'- Poupe-me de suas promessas falsas! Não quero estragar a minha viagem!'

'- Ginevra... vamos parar com essa discussão boba e aproveitarmos. Já que estamos aqui, quero aproveitar o tempo com você embaixo de cobertores bem quentinhos. Sei que detesta frio.' – ele disse rindo e cheio de segundas intenções.

'- Acho que eu ainda não te contei que você também perdeu esse brinquedo, Draco Malfoy!' – eu disse séria e olhando para um ponto atrás dele.

'- Ginevra! Então já terminou o seu café, meu amor?' – Theo se aproxima me beijando na boca e noto com gosto que Draco fica pálido.

'- Já querido. Theo, este é Draco Malfoy. Filho de meu chefe e um amigo da minha adolescência.' – apresento com a maior naturalidade que consigo.

Theo que parece nada perceber, se apresenta, apertando a mao de Draco.

'- Prazer, sou Theo Theakis. Noivo de Ginevra. Vamos nos casar em um mês.'

'- Um mês?' – Draco diz sem esconder a surpresa.

'- Surpreso?' – eu digo rindo. – 'É que eu praticamente não namorei na minha adolescência. Não é mesmo, Draco?'

Draco confirmou com a cabeça, sem nenhuma expressão.

Eu sabia que ele estava pensando que eu só namorei com ele e que ele foi o único homem da minha vida. E sabia também que ele começava a se perguntar se isso era mesmo verdade.

Ora! Pouco me importa o que ele pensa! Droga! Eu o conhecia tão bem a ponto de saber o que ele estava pensando! Droga droga droga!!!

'- Vamos indo, Gina? Seu avô está nos aguardando!'

'- Até mais, Draco. Foi um prazer reve-lo!' – eu disse.

'- Esperem um momento! Encontrar vocês assim na Noruega é um fato que deve ser comemorado! Theo, porque não bebemos algo mais tarde?'

'- Pode ser. Mas só se você me contar historias do passado da Ginevra. Eu sei que ela deve ter tido algum namorado na adolescência. Me recuso a acreditar que sou o primeiro namorado dela!'

'- Pode deixar que eu te conto as historias antigas dessa ruiva! As 10hs, então?' – perguntou Draco sorrindo confiante.

'- As 10hs!' – respondeu Theo, sem dar tempo para Gina argumentar nada.

Sair na neve não foi engraçado, ver a casa do papai noel não foi engraçado, passear ao lado de seu avô e seu noivo não foi engraçado,... tudo tinha perdido o brilho e a cor. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Draco e no porque aquele loiro tinha ido pra Noruega! E porque ele tinha que se hospedar no mesmo hotel... eu só queria um tempo de paz! Queria aproveitar a droga daquela viagem práquele freezer pra poder me apaixonar pelo meu noivo. Mas não... aquele loiro tinha que aparecer pra confundir tudo na minha cabeça!

Ele só mentia! Dormia com a Cho! Devia ter casos na Inglaterra... talvez casos em cada lugar que ele visitava! Ele brincava comigo! Me tratava como uma amante disponível sempre que vinha para o Brasil.

Eu sou mais que isso! Eu não sou uma mulher que serve apenas para ser uma amante!

Então... porque eu não consigo esquece-lo?

Theo é um bom homem e pode me dar de tudo que a vida tem a oferecer! Além de confiança, presença... e amor talvez. Com sorte ele me amará e eu passarei a amá-lo também.

Não é justo ele aparecer pra estragar tudo!

O dia passou e ao final dele larguei meu avô e meu noivo na companhia de Draco, fugindo para o refugio que meu quarto representava naquele momento. Não queria falar com ele novamente! Eles que se embebedem e joguem poker a noite toda! Eu não tô nem ai!

Eram quatro e meia da manha quando o telefone do meu quarto tocou.

'- Ginevra?'

'- O que quer, Draco?'

'- Vou para o seu quarto. Abra a porta.'

'- Sonhe com isso.'

'- Eu embebedei seu noivinho. Mas seu avô estava sóbrio o suficiente para ver a confissão que ele fez de que é gay e só vai se casar com você por causa do dinheiro do seu avô.'

'- Theo Theakis é hétero e é rico.'

'- Ah, não é não! E tem um namorado! E vamos Ginevra... o cara é um velho! Deve ter a idade do meu pai! Me agradeça por te livrar dessa bicha velha e interesseira e abra essa porta para que eu possa te mostrar a gravação que fiz.'

'- VOCÊ FOI COM UM GRAVADOR?'

'- Fui, não se altere! Aparentemente, seu avô não sabia que além de gay ele estava praticamente falido e me agradeceu profundamente por desmascara-lo antes que se casasse com você.'

'- Poupe me de sua conversa fiada. Isso tudo deve ser mentira para que eu abra a porta pra você.'

'- E se não for? Te dou duas opções: ou você abre a porta e eu te mostro a fita e conversamos, ou eu envio essa fita por sedex para a redação de uma revista de fofoca qualquer no Brasil e esse seu casinho com um gay velho e aproveitador vai render em toda e qualquer banca de esquina e programa sensacionalista da televisão por um bom tempo.'

'- Você não faria isso!'

'- Ah, eu faria! Sou Draco Malfoy, esqueceu? E tudo que quero no momento é que você escute essa fita, por bem ou por mal. Agora abre essa porta!' – ele disse zangado desligando o telefone.

Não deu dois minutos e ele estava batendo na porta.

Abri, enrolada nos cobertores. Fazia frio apesar da calefação.

Ele entrou no quarto e sentou-se no sofá. E sem uma palavra, ligou o gravador.

Nele, ouvia-se claramente Theo Theakis dizer que só se casaria com Gina por causa do dinheiro que ela ganharia do avô dela no ato do casamento e da quantia que ela herdaria como principal herdeira. E ainda falava de seu amor incondicional por Juanito! Eu tinha mesmo que ouvir aquilo???

Depois, vovô dizia coisas como "aproveitador" e "golpista" e Draco falava algo como "Ginevra não é mulher pra você" e ai a gravação parava.

'- Seu avô tirou uma copia da fita e deixou no bolso do paletó do seu ex-noivinho bêbado, para que quando ele acordar, entenda que não tem mais relação nenhuma com os Villannov. Faça as malas, estamos mudando de hotel.'

'- Mas...'

'- Acredite em mim.'

'- Isso é piada? Você só sabe mentir, Draco!'

'- Fico triste que pense isso de mim, mas se pensa que vou seqüestrá-la, ligue para o seu avô. Eu disse a ele que falaria com você.'

Peguei o telefone tremendo e algum tempo depois desliguei, pálida, mal acreditando no que tinha acontecido.

'- Venha Gina. Eu te ajudo com as malas.' – ele disse abrindo o meu guarda roupa e fazendo as minhas malas.

Eu só fiquei sentada no sofá, em choque. Foi ele quem acabou fazendo as minhas malas. Ele separou uma roupa para mim usar e pediu dois chocolates quentes no serviço de quarto. Só depois de beber aquele chocolate quente divino e de sentir as mãos dele nas minhas eu consegui me levantar e me vestir.

Ele era um tremendo cafajeste! Mas naquela hora, ele era o meu amigo de longa data, da época em que éramos adolescentes. Ele me olhava com olhos tão gentis que eu sabia que se ele tentasse algo naquela hora em que eu estava tão frágil, eu não resistiria. Mas ele não era tão cafajeste a esse ponto e depois de arrumada e com as malas feitas, nós descemos para encontrar meu avó no saguão. As malas de Draco já estavam lá, sinal de que ele já as havia feito antes de me chamar. E pelo volume, ele as tinha feito de qualquer jeito. Coisa incomum quando se trata do perfeccionista Draco Malfoy.

Chegava a ser engraçado o tanto que eu o conhecia.

E algum tempo depois, percebi que já estávamos os três no aeroporto, com as passagens compradas e eu nem sabia para onde estávamos indo... os três. E desde quando Draco passou a viajar com a gente?

'- Vamos voltar ao Brasil?' – eu disse esperançosa.

'- Não, seu avô aceitou o meu convite de passar o natal na terra da rainha.'

Quase cai para trás com a revelação.

'- Desculpem, mas eu não posso ir pra lá.' – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

'- Gina, minha neta querida... por favor... eu só queria passar esse natal com você, só nós dois. E depois, vai ser bom ficarmos longe do pais por um tempo, esse escândalo vai espalhar, vão falar a respeito.' – disse a voz da razão. Mas precisava ser pra Inglaterra?

'- Eu... eu não quero ir pra casa de Draco.'

'- Mas... não é seu amigo de longa data?'

'- Nós temos... assuntos inacabados.'

'- Mais um motivo: Colocá-los em dia! Malfoy é um ótimo garoto. Eu não o conhecia bem e o julgava mal. Fiquei surpreso! Acho que tudo que nos faltava era uma partida de poker.'

'- Tem toda razão, Sr. Villannov. É numa mesa de poker que conhecemos as pessoas.'

'- Onde aprendeu a jogar tão bem?

'- Na penúltima vez que fui ao Brasil. Tenho uma amiga que joga muito e pedi umas aulas. Posso apresenta-lo da próxima vez.'

'- Será um prazer, Sr. Malfoy.'

Ele era hábil! Era um homem de negócios. Um homem que estudava as pessoas e sabia como fazer para impressionar. E tava conseguindo! Esse era o atual Draco Malfoy! E não o garoto frágil da nossa adolescência. A Inglaterra o mudou demais e eu não sabia até onde aquilo era bom.

E eu podia jurar que meu avô já pensava em me empurrar pro Draco nessa altura! Mas ele nem imaginava a historia que eu tinha com ele! Eles tinham acabado de se encontrar depois de muito tempo e depois de uma partida de poker, meu avô já estava indo para a Inglaterra a convite dele. Era obvio, meu avô tava pensando em me empurrar pro Draco!

Aposto que ele tinha se gabado por vovô falando de suas faculdades na Inglaterra, da empresa de perfumes da sua família e da filial que ele ia dirigir na Inglaterra. Iam se tornar uma multinacional e Draco andava nas nuvens com aquilo, podia até ter falado sem perceber. Mas meu avô, do jeito que era, já devia ter pensado que ele "era um partido bem melhor que o Theakis" e não ia sossegar enquanto não tentasse me "reaproximar de Draco depois de tantos anos". Ah se ele soubesse!

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu tinha ciência de que nessa altura, eu ia pra casa de Draco com meu avô nem que fosse amarrada.

Eu só podia contar com o meu controle e minha auto-estima. Porque eu sabia que assim que tivesse chance, ele iria me procurar e eu provavelmente não resistiria a ele e então, eu teria mais uma rosa para a minha coleção. Eu não podia deixar a oportunidade aparecer, era isso.

'- Vejo que já viraram amigos. Acho que não tenho muita escolha, não é mesmo?'

'- Isso é um sim?' – disse Draco sorrindo divertido e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

'- Sim.' – disse soltando um suspiro resignado.

Pegamos o avião para Inglaterra. O Draco e o vovô iam rindo como velhos amigos e parecia que ninguém lembrava que a pouco tempo atras eu tinha um noivo e...

Eu tinha um noivo!!!

Só naquele momento me dei conta de que eu não tinha terminado meu próprio noivado. Eles tinham terminado por mim.

E eu podia ter certeza de que Draco fez aquela parte com muito gosto. Aliás, lembrando do "Ginevra não é mulher pra você!" que ele disse na fita, eu tive certeza de que ele fez aquilo com gosto!

Me deu raiva... e ao mesmo tempo fiquei muito grata e não pude evitar um sentimento de felicidade ao imaginar Draco terminando o meu noivado com satisfação pessoal. Mas não podia me enganar. Era um capricho! Um capricho para que ele não perdesse uma de suas amantes. Talvez a mais antiga, mas sua amante. Seu brinquedo. Era isso que eu era pra ele. Não podia me deixar levar.

Mas mesmo com sentimentos confusos e a certeza de que era mais um dos caprichos de Draco eu estava feliz! Estava indo pra Inglaterra, pra casa do Draco. Pelo menos o vovô está comigo e me dá uma sensação de segurança tão boa... Segurança? A meu lado está ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Draco Malfoy! Que segurança eu posso ter perto dele?

O homem que eu definitivamente preciso esquecer se tenho um pingo de amor próprio!

O dia já amanhecia. Era véspera de natal e lá estava eu, na Inglaterra! E aquele loiro fez as minhas malas me dizendo que íamos apenas mudar de hotel! Ele quis foi me afastar de vez de Theo, para não dar chance dele tentar se explicar, quando acordasse de ressaca no dia seguinte.

De qualquer forma, não ia querer mesmo me casar com uma bicha velha e interesseira que bebe até falar que "O Juanito sim é o grande amor da minha vida! Aquilo é que é homem!". Aff!!! Eu tinha mesmo que ter escutado aquilo???

O frio continuava o mesmo. Um pouco menos frio, confesso. Mas era frio! Implorava mentalmente para que a casa de Draco tivesse uma lareira e tapetes bem quentinhos em que eu pudesse me jogar na frente do fogo.

Ai que cenário romântico! Esquece! Não se pode esperar isso de Draco Malfoy nem em um milhão de anos! Volta pra Terra, Ginevra! Você esta falando de Draco Malfoy! A casa dele deferia ser fria que nem o coração dele. Se tivesse uma lareira seria masculina e sem graça. Nas paredes deveriam ter fotos dos lugares que ele visitou ou quadros valiosos e a única foto de pessoa deveria ser dele. No máximo teria uma pequena dos pais dele. E nada de tapete macio no chão, no máximo um tapete fino.

Era assim que eu sempre imaginei a casa dele.

Mas assim que chegamos, uma senhora gordinha de bochechas rosadas e cabelos brancos veio nos receber.

Devo confessar que fiquei muito surpresa. Imaginava que as empregadas de Draco fossem todas novas e esqueléticas.

Só de ver aquela senhora tive a sensação de que aquele era um verdadeiro lar, com uma governanta bondosa e bolinhos de chuva com chá quente nos dias chuvosos, quando as crianças não podiam brincar no lindo jardim do lado de fora e passavam a tarde montando quebra-cabeças e pintando desenhos.

Empurrei o mais rápido que pude a imagem dos filhinhos loiros de Draco fazendo guerra de bolas de neve no lindo jardim que tinha acabado de ver lá fora, todo branco.

Mas mais surpresa do que eu, pareceu a senhora ao me ver. A cor lhe fugiu das faces e depois ela disse numa alegria imensa com um inglês carregado de sotaque britânico:

'- Oh meu Deus! A menina Gina existe de verdade!'

'- Nem mais uma palavra Marry.' – Draco disse sério para a senhora que sorria sem parar.

'- Por favor, entrem!' – Draco disse sorrindo para nós dois.

Só entendi o significado da cena com a governanta quando entrei na sala de estar e vi, sobre a lareira, um quadro gigantesco meu e de Draco, em uma foto feita pouco tempo antes dele ir vir para a Inglaterra. Sobre a lareira, haviam vários porta retratos com fotos minhas, em diversos momentos que tinham sido só nossos. Algumas mais recentes.

Era o cenário romântico dos meus sonhos e isso me fez engolir em seco. A lareira com fotos me cima, o tapete macio e com varias almofadas nas poltronas que a cercavam. A casa era clara e não haviam fotos dos lugares que ele tinha visitado nem quadros famosos nas paredes.

Peguei uma foto que me chamou a atenção de imediato e com certeza era a mais recente: Eu dormia calmamente sobre a minha cama atual e estava com o lençol puxado para cobrir meu busto, que eu sabia que estava nu no momento daquela foto. No travesseiro ao meu lado, uma rosa vermelha.

'- Essa foi a ultima que tirei. Você estava dormindo tão belamente que eu não resisti. Me desculpe.' – ele disse e eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero.

Meu avô também estava pasmo. Na verdade, ele estava tão calado que parecia nem estar ali. Ele ficou olhando para a foto na minha mao e depois começou a olhar as outras fotos da nossa adolescência e algumas da minha infância.

'- Aceitam um chocolate quente? Acabei de fazer!' – disse Marry sorridente aparecendo na sala já com a bandeja. – 'Nem posso acreditar que você realmente existe, Gina!'

Eu ainda não tinha conversado nada com Marry desde que entramos na casa e ela sabia meu nome. Era a segunda vez que me tratava por ele. Então, ela provavelmente, sabia alguma coisa. Talvez Draco tivesse dito algo a ela e eu estava louca para saber o que aquela mulher sabia sobre mim.

'- Porque, Marry?' – não consegui resistir, a pergunta praticamente saltando de minha boca.

'- Ora... o Sr, Malfoy passa noites nessa sala, olhando para esse quadro e murmurando seu nome... Dava até dó de ver...'

'- Marry!!!' – Draco a interrompeu em tom de bronca – ' Já preparou os quartos de hospedes que pedi ontem?'

Mas Marry estava feliz demais para sequer perceber que estava levando uma bronca do patrão e pude notar mais um senhor na porta da sala olhando meio que escondido. Acho que devo ser uma lenda por aqui: a menina dos quadros!

'- Preparei só o do Sr. Villannov, Sr. Malfoy. Pensei que a menina Gina fosse ficar no quarto com o senhor.' – ela disse sem ao menos perceber o que estava dizendo.

Draco estava muito vermelho e não pude deixar de sorrir com isso. Nunca tinha visto Draco vermelho. Parecia que pelo menos aquela ida a Inglaterra ia ser divertida.

'- É melhor irmos para um hotel, Ginevra. Muito obrigado pela sua hospitalidade, Sr. Malfoy. Mas...' – disse meu avô, que até agora tinha ficado calado observando as fotos e provavelmente prestando atenção na conversa absurda que acontecia ao lado.

'- Não vovô. Quero ficar aqui. Não vai mudar a minha decisão.' – disse séria olhando para o meu avô. Agora que eu estava ali, queria conversar com Marry até arrancar o ultimo segredo de Draco Malfoy. - ' Marry pode ajeitar outro quarto, não pode, Marry?' – completei olhando bondosamente para Marry.

'- Mas é claro! Eu posso ajeitar o seu próprio quarto. Draco falou para o decorador que suas cores favoritas eram o vermelho e o dourado e que você adorava dragões. Então o decorador fez o quarto com detalhes dessas cores e tem dragoezinhos... Aposto que você vai adorar! Afinal, foi feito pra você!'

Draco já escondia o rosto com as mãos em visível desespero. Não adiantava! Marry estava empolgada e ia falar tudo que sabia naquele momento se eu soubesse perguntar de modo sutil. Eu já começava a sentir pena de Draco.

'- Se não se importa vovô, Draco voou até a Noruega só pra embebedar o meu noivo e destruir meu casamento e agora eu tenho certeza que não foi por acaso que nos encontramos na Noruega! E depois, essa casa me pareceu interessante com fotos minhas para todos os lados e um quarto feito a meu gosto. E eu vou adorar conversar com Marry!' – eu disse a ultima frase sorrindo maldosa para Draco, que estava pálido com o que eu tinha dito.

'- Então eu vou arrumar o seu quarto.' – disse Marry feliz subindo as escadas.

Foi só Marry sumir de vista que meu avô disse:

'- Você realmente tem assuntos inacabados com este homem, Ginevra! E por essas fotos vejo que não são tão recentes.' – disse meu avô visivelmente zangado com a descoberta que a netinha tinha um caso com aquele rapaz que tinha lhe parecido tão simpático.

'- Me desculpe nunca ter te contado, vovô. Mas nunca houve nada certo entre eu e Draco.'

'- E eu estava tentando lhe arrumar um casamento decente e honesto enquanto você já dormia com esse rapaz há muito tempo! Era por causa dele que você não conseguia namorar ninguém? Como você consegue dormir tendo uma vida assim?' – ele disse num tom de zanga e decepção.

'- Vovô, não fale assim de mim!' – me vi dizendo magoada.

'- A culpa é minha, Sr. Villannov.' – disse Draco se metendo – 'Eu nunca oferecei nada sério a Ginevra. Ela tem a vida dela no Brasil e eu tenho a minha na Inglaterra. Estou estudando e trabalhando na abertura de uma filial por aqui e não pretendo voltar ao Brasil tão cedo, como já lhe disse. Gina é uma modelo conhecida no pais. Não é fácil começar uma carreira nova no exterior e eu sei que Gina adora o trabalho.'

'- Por que... por que nunca me disse isso desse jeito?' – o interrompi com raiva. – ' Seu idiotta!!! Então era isso, seu imbecill??? Eu fiquei te esperando todos esses anos e renovando meu contrato com a empresa do seu pai pra manter contato com a sua família, pra me aproximar de você... e era isso que nos afastava seu imbecill??? O meu trabalho??? O trabalho que você mesmo arrumou pra mim, seu mentecaptto???'

'- Gina... eu... você sempre me disse que adorava o seu trabalho, que se sentia realizada! E eu tava preso aqui, com os planos da nova filial. Eu pensei que... que a gente precisava de mais algum tempo... se desse tudo certo a implantação da nova filial...'

'- Cala a boca, Draco! Era por causa do trabalho? Você não queria sacrificar o seu nem o meu? Era isso? Você sabe o quanto foi difícil pra mim? Eu não tenho fotos suas na lareira nem um quarto só pra você. Mas todo o lugar que eu olho eu te vejo. Eu te vejo na empresa, eu te vejo na sua casa, eu te vejo na minha casa. Você vem pro Brasil duas ou três vezes por ano pra passar dois dias na casa de seus pais e uma noite comigo. Você me da um prazer absurdo e na manha seguinte só de lembrar eu sinto dor porque eu sei que você não vai voltar por um bom tempo e eu guardava as rosas que você me deixava e o travesseiro que você dormia como talismãs e sentia seu cheiro pela casa por meses...'

Eu não estava mais agüentando, as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos e eu nem sabia explicar porque eu tinha explodido.

Então ele gostava de mim? Ele realmente gostava de mim e não ficava comigo por causa do meu trabalho, era isso? Por causa do trabalho que eu fazia questão de manter pra estar próxima da família dele. Era isso mesmo que eu estava ouvindo?

'- Eu... eu não fazia idéia que você sofria tanto. Eu pensei... que você estava esperando na promessa que eu te fiz. Que as visitas que eu fazia eram suficientes para manter firme a minha promessa. Que as rosas que eu deixava eram um símbolo do meu amor por você.'

'- Visitas? Você aparecia no meu apartamento com suas malas! Nós conversávamos um pouco e dormíamos juntos. E eu sempre acordava com uma rosa ao lado! Isso é visita que se faz a uma amante e não a mulher com a qual pretende se casar! Mas você nunca quis isso de verdade, não é mesmo, Draco?'

'- Eu... eu não queria te prender a algo tão sério logo de cara, Gina.'

'- Me prender ou se prender?' – A raiva me dominava e eu já estava cruzando a barreira da briga com classe para a briga com raiva.

'- Um pouco dos dois, eu confesso.'

'- Bingo!!! Chega, Draco! Você não é mais o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei. Você já não é mais esse homem há muito tempo. Eu apenas levei tempo demais pra perceber.'

Nessa hora, o vovô que ouvia tudo calado, resolveu descobrir a casa por si só e ia se levantando do sofá.

'- Pode continuar aqui, vovô. Quero que fique ai caladinho pra ser testemunha dessa conversa que estamos pra ter há muito tempo!' – eu disse num tom de autoridade que nunca tinha usado com meu avô.

'- Gina...' – Draco voltou a falar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – ' Me desculpe! Eu acho que eu não soube cultivar esse sentimento e não eu sou digno do seu amor. Eu sei que é difícil acreditar em mim e você tem razão de não acreditar. Eu sou mesmo um canalha! Você estava certa quando disse que eu tenho amantes no Brasil. E não é só no Brasil. Eu não presto, eu sei disso.' – nessa hora, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, lágrimas correndo. – 'Eu não posso te culpar se você sair porta afora me amaldiçoando. Mas me de ao menos a chance de me explicar.'

'- Você pode se explicar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá entender ou perdoá-lo.' – eu disse meio abalada pela confissão, meio abalada pelas lágrimas. Eu nunca tinha visto Draco chorando. Nem mesmo na nossa adolescência, quando ele me contava os problemas dele, ele se permitia chorar.

'- Eu queria me divertir. Ter quantas mulheres eu quisesse e quando me cansasse da vida de farra e decidisse ter uma família, ter você me esperando no Brasil de braços abertos. Mas quando eu soube que você estava noiva eu me desesperei! Foi então que eu percebi o quão idiota eu estava sendo e que eu estava perdendo a mulher da minha vida! A mulher que eu sempre amei! Então eu coloquei detetives para seguir cada passo do imbecill do Theo Theakis. Foi um golpe de sorte descobrir que ele era gay. Mas foi obra minha falir ele. Tenho contatos influentes que me deviam favores. E depois com tudo planejado, eu fui atrás de vocês pra mostrar a verdade. Meu detetive descobriu que ele falava quando bebia e descobriu que ele perdia o controle das doses se estava ganhando enquanto jogava. Foi tudo armado, porque eu am...'

'- Poupe-me Draco! Já chega!' – eu o impedi de falar o resto. Não queria ouvir aquela frase. Não queria. Ele era um canalha! Um canalha lindo que estava chorando por mim... mas era um canalha!

'- Eu fiz isso com a sua avó.' – disse o vovô de repente com lágrimas nos olhos.

'- Como vovô?' – eu me espantei com a confissão vinda do nada. O vovô chorando era outra coisa que eu nunca tinha visto.

'- Eu fiz isso com a sua avó. Eu me diverti com outras mulheres e a deixei esperando por mim por anos... você me fez pensar no quanto eu a devo ter machucado. Ela nunca me disse nada...' – completou o vovô perdido em lembranças, lágrimas escorrendo descontroladamente. – 'Nós homens de negócios, ás vezes somos uns burros! Pensamos que o mundo está aos nossos pés. Que temos contatos, que podemos tudo...Que engano! Margaret, será que você me pode me perdoar?' – ele disse ao vento. Minha avó tinha falecido a algum tempo e meu avô continuava apaixonado por ela.

'- Vovô...' – foi tudo que consegui dizer diante daquela cena.

'- Draco acordou pro que realmente importa.' – ele disse secando as lágrimas em um lenço. – 'De mais uma chance a ele, Gina. Se ele for cafajeste dessa vez, eu trato pessoalmente de acabar com ele.'

Eu desviei os olhos de meu avô e olhei para Draco que continuava a meus pés chorando.

'- Eu amo você, Gina.' – disse Draco, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – 'Você é tudo pra mim. Por favor, case-se comigo! Não importa onde você queira ficar. Eu posso ir pro Brasil ou onde você quiser, desde que fiquemos juntos. Eu não posso mais correr o risco de te perder.'

Eu já não sabia mais o que pensar ou o que dizer. Mas sabia que não ia ser tão fácil e mesmo já sabendo que eu ia acabar cedendo àquelas lágrimas, eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

'- Precisava me trazer pra sua casa pra dizer isso? Você queria que eu visse isso tudo pra ficar mais emotiva? Isso não funciona, Draco! Não comigo! Aprendi com você a não me deixar levar pelo ambiente e a usá-lo para manipular as pessoas, para faze-las achar que é um sexto-sentido. Lembra? Você foi um ótimo professor!'

'- Traze-la para cá foi uma decisão de ultima hora. Eu só queria tirá-la de uma vez de perto daquele homem e quando seu avô me disse que não queria perder as ferias, eu sugeri virem para a minha casa. Não foi nada planejado, eu juro. Pode perguntar para os meus empregados. Essas fotos sempre estiveram aqui.'

'- Isso tudo é verdade, Draco?' – foi tudo que eu perguntei com um nó na garganta, quase não segurando as minhas próprias lágrimas.

'- Eu juro... eu amo você mais do que tudo.' – ele disse ainda de joelhos na minha frente, lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer.

'- Eu vou te dar outra chance.'

'- Obrigado.' – ele disse beijando a minha mao com um sorriso de felicidade banhado em lágrimas.

'- Foi a cena mais linda que eu já vi!' – disse Marry na ponta da escada, sem nem ao menos disfarçar que tinha visto tudo. – 'Vou preparar uma ceia bem gostosa para vocês essa noite! Afinal, é natal! Vocês merecem depois de tudo que passaram!'

'- Não precisa se incomodar, Marry.' – disse Draco se levantando e se recompondo – ' Você não tinha planos para hoje a noite?'

'- Nenhum que supere ver Draco Malfoy jantando e comemorando o noivado com a menina do quadro! Quando vão se casar?'

'- Casar?' – Eu disse com visível espanto.

'- Claro! Você não tava noiva e não vai dar uma chance pro Draco? Aproveita a data!' – Marry disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

'- Mas vamos substituir os noivos?' – eu disse com um espanto ainda maior.

'- Eu acho a idéia ótima.' – disse Draco – ' Aposto que você tinha planejado o casamento com o qual sempre sonhou desde menina, com todos os detalhes.'

'- O noivo não era o que eu sonhei.' – eu disse sorrindo.

'- Claro que não era.' – Draco disse retribuindo o sorriso e novamente beijando a minha mao.

'- Preciso mandar a mamãe fazer novos convites e escrever cartas do cancelamento do casamento para os parentes de Theo.'

'- Deixe isso para amanha, minha ruivinha.' – Draco disse me abraçando e em seguida beijando minha testa. – 'É véspera de natal! Assim que contarmos as boas novas, seus pais e os meus virão voando para a Inglaterra e passarão por aquelas portas sedentos de noticias.'

Eu não tenho muitas lembranças de como foi o dia. Só sei que foi divertido e que eu nunca tive um dia tão feliz na vida inteira! Draco tirou a minha aliança de noivado e jogou em um rio e compramos juntos uma nova pra nós dois, que o vovô fez questão de dar como presente de noivado.

Estávamos juntos! E nada mais importava! Decidimos ficar na Inglaterra por um tempo, mas depois voltaríamos ao Brasil, principalmente quando estivesse muito frio! Draco adorava o frio. Eu odiava. Draco odiava o calor. Eu adorava. Mas essas eram coisas que nós certamente superaríamos juntos, como todo e qualquer casal.

Aquela noite foi mágica!

Nós ceamos com toda família de Marry e de Luggini, o cozinheiro. E foi tão cheio de gente e risadas quase não senti a diferença de meus animados natais com os Weasleys.

Assim que a ceia acabou e que os convidados se retiraram, fiquei esperando mas Draco não foi ao meu quarto. Então eu joguei minha auto estima pro auto e fui ao quarto dele. Entrei sem fazer barulho e o vi deitado, olhando para o teto. Na cabeceira da cama dele, também tinham fotos minhas. O quarto dele era verde e prata, bem diferente do meu.

'- Prefiro a decoração do meu quarto.' – eu disse pra lhe chamar a atenção mas quase o matei de susto, tamanho o pulo que ele deu.

'- Ginevra! Que susto meu amor!'

'- Você me chamou de meu amor?' – eu disse sorrindo boba.

'- Ginevra, você é minha vida!' – ele se aproximou de mim e me deu o beijo que eu esperava desde que nos encontramos na Noruega.

Draco fez tudo com muito carinho, sem nenhuma pressa... com calma e com muito amor. Foi simplesmente mágico! Foi mais que amor... foi mais que uma entrega de corpos... Era uma sensação próxima do divino e nada parecia mais certo do que estarmos ali, juntos! E era real. Era tudo real!

Nós sorríamos o tempo todo um para o outro e os olhares e sorrisos que trocávamos eram mais importantes até mesmo que o ato em si. Eu fazia carinho no rosto dele o tempo todo e ele não parava de dizer o quanto me amava de um modo tão apaixonado... sempre me admirando, me contemplando. Aquele ato foi diferente de todos os outros. Foi uma promessa de que aquilo tudo era de verdade. A partir do dia seguinte, as coisas seriam diferentes.

Quando acordei pela manha, ainda de olhos fechados e reparando que estava nua, lembrei que tinha passado mais uma noite ao lado de Draco e automaticamente estiquei a mao ao lado para pegar a rosa que ele certamente tinha deixado.

Mas ao esticar o braço, o senti dormir calmamente ao meu lado e puxando minha mao com um susto abri os olhos. A respiração calma, o calor da sua pele. Então as lágrimas começaram a escorrer enquanto eu o olhava dormir e lembrava com detalhes da noite anterior. E eu finalmente entendi porque Draco tinha tirado aquela foto e porque me deixava sem se despedir. Era uma visão linda demais para se dizer adeus por tanto tempo.

Não resisti e beijei-o, o que o fez acordar. Cabelos bagunçados, cara amassada e um sorriso sonolento. Era a visão mais linda que eu já tinha tido: ver o Draco acordar.

'- Promete que me acorda com beijos todos os dias?'

'- Promete que vai acordar ao meu lado todos os dias?'

E então nós sorrimos bobos um para o outro e todos os monstros foram embora. E eu tinha certeza que seria assim dali em diante.

E esse foi o melhor natal de toda a minha vida!

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* UM FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!!!*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_Olá!_

Não me matem, eu sei que ao invés de ficar fazendo one-shot eu deveria estar escrevendo capitulo novo de Chocolate é Mágico e de Miai, mas eu não resisti!

Um especial de natal só pra mostrar que a magia existe.

Tem algumas considerações que quero fazer para essa fic.

_Primeiro:_ Meu marido vai me matar quando ler isso, mas ele é mais velho do que eu (não muito, mas é mais velho) e eu comecei a namorá-lo sem gostar dele, apenas porque ele valia a pena e eu me apaixonei por ele em um mês. Então, pra mim, essa idéia da Gina é válida. E isso é algo que eu falo para todas as minhas amigas que me pedem conselhos amorosos.

_Segundo:_ A parte em que a Gina fala da família dela que criou ela de um jeito e cobrou que ela fosse de outro e não deu apoio pra ela quando ela mais precisava, foi algo que aconteceu comigo.

_Terceiro:_ Eu tinha um amigo na adolescência que era tudo pra mim e se eu não tivesse me casado com o meu japinha, eu certamente tinha me casado com ele (você sabe que eu te amo, né Eric Diggory?).

_Quarto:_ Eu já esperei por um cara quase dois anos... não fiquei tanto tempo como a Gina mas eu sei o que é isso. E sim, ele era um cafajeste que nem o Draco! Não fica nem aos pés do meu japinha!

Acho que essa é a fic que mais fala de mim até hoje, a não ser pelo fato que eu não sou rica nem modelo! Buááááááá!!! Que mundo cruel!

Não esperem atualizações até o ano que vem. No máximo vou escrever mais um especial, só que de Sailor Moon. Escritora de fanfics também merece férias! E muitos cartões de Feliz Natal! (eu não recebi nenhum cartão e nenhum presente até agora... buááááá, ninguém lembrou de mim, nem a minha mãe, que só comprou presente pro meu filho!!!)

Ah, eu fiz um orkut com o nome de Nathoca Malfoy. Só a Izie e a Ruth me adicionaram.

**ME ADICIONEM!!!**

Obrigada por lerem mais essa fic!

**Um Feliz Natal Para Todas!**

_Um super beijo,_

**Nathoca Malfoy**


End file.
